Where are you
by murai-sakura
Summary: Jessie and james get in a fight. James runs off leaving jessie who has no clue where to go next. And james realizes the mistake he made...will he find her back? Or will their love wash away in the rain? Rocketshippie


Yet another team rocket ficcie…yet I'm not sure what to write about it yet…hmm… 

**I'll set up the disclaimer so no one can sue me: I don't own team rocket nor any of the characters of the anime you know I'm talking about…wel, I don't own any anime anyways.**

**Now, what to write about………………………. Oh I know!**

**But what title?**

**Where are you?**

"So what's our plan for today Jess?" asked James while happily eating a grapefruit. "er…" thought Jessie. "I…don't know" she sighed and layed herself in the grass, staring at the clouds that were darkening quikly. "How about this" said james "- we get out of here, start to look for shelter and don't do anything too tyring today." Jessie stared at him as if he's gone mad. She couldn't have looked anymore surprised if he had just spat out a bug that started tapdancing. "Now why would you say that?" she said, her eye twitching dangerously. James, who was staring at his bottlecapcollection couldn't see the danger and just went on without a fuss. "I said I wanna take a break today"

**WHAM **

"**ow" James rubbe dhis head where Jessie had hit him with her mallot. "What was that for?" he asked sincerlily hurt. Jessie – who just didn't care right now – turned around to face the window. "We are NOT taking a break." She said. "You know what happens when we don't succeed soon James" james cocked his head a little to the side, not fully understanding his teammate. "We'd get killed, remember!" yelled Jessie frustrated. "Oh yeah" sighed James. "You don't think they'd actually do that do you?" Jessie sat down beside him and sighed even worse. "I'm quite sure they would James" she said, obviously not kidding. "Team rocket got a lot rougher over the years" James – who didn't seem to be interested – looked back at his bottlecapcollection, not payin any more attention to his teammate, who once again got frustrated. **

**WHACK**

"**I'VE HAD IT" yelled james right after he received yet another blow to the head. Jessie, who was very surprised at this outburst stumbled a bit backwards while staring at a fuming James. "YOU DO THIS EVERY DAMN DAY!" he yelled. "HOW ABOUT LEAVING ME ALONE YOU MADWOMAN!" James got up quikly, and Jessie flinched, not sure what james was capable off, being so angry all of a sudden. Yet he didn't harm her, nor did he speak to her again. He just left Jessie standing there, leaving Jessie with extreme quilt in the forest, when the first raindrops started to fall down.**

"**What have I done" she whispered to herself. When she couldn't see james anymore, it hit her. She was alone, really alone, for the first time in 5 years. She and James had never parted before and now she was standing here, her clothes soaked, and no one to run for shelter with her, there was no one left…**

**James – who was still breating hard – finally realized what he had done. He had walked out on Jessie, who was completely helpless, not even able to cook water. The worst part of it all was that he was lost, and who knew how far jessie would've gone now. He sighed and sat himself down on the neerest rock, his hair dripping drops in his face. Soon, he too was completely soaked, yet he didn't seem to care. "Why does she have to keep doing that" he asked the sky. "Why can't she just act normal, instead of acting as if she belongs in an institute?" The sky didn't answer, nor did the clouds or the rain. Not even the trees made a sound, and James finally realized the reason he got no answer was because he was alone. There was no one else to respond. And eh had left the only person who understood him.**

"**How could I be so stupid!" he roared. Some birds flew up from the tree he was standing at. "okay" he said. "I have to go find her quik!" He got up gracefully and started running trough the forest. The trees seemed to fly be at the pace he was keeping up with. Flashes of green were mixing with brown and everything vanished in an empty gap while he kept looking. He didn't notice the tears that were now racing down his cheeks. He become anxious. He couldn't find Jessie. The harsh stingy feeling in his stomach was getting worse. He was getting stressed out, his knees felt as if they were going to collaps any second now. **

**And then he saw her. It was the saddest thing he'd ever seen. Jessie was sitting against the same tree where he left her. She was completely soaked and muddy. She had hit her face in her hands and was obviously crying her hart out. She didn't even hear James' harsh breathing. James sighed reliefed and walked over to Jessie quite slowly. He put his arms around her soothingly. Jessie looked up a bit startled at the touch, but when she saw it was James, her face lit up again. She swung her arms around James' neck and cried in his shoulder. "Don't ever leave me again." She cried. James smiled and held her in a tight embrace. "I won't" he said. His face was awefully flustered, and not only because he had run so fast.**

"**Can you ever forgive me?" he asked silently. "I can" she said. "I missed you, even though you were gone for a short time. I was alone in this black abyss, the forest almost seem to close in on me. I was scared I'd never be able to tell you…" she suddenly silenced. Her cries stopped and she let go of James. "To tell me what?" James asked silently. "To tell you that I love you James" Jessie said silently. Yet she knew James had heard her. James stared at her and jessie quikly got up, understanding what mistake she had made. "I'm sorry" she said and she started to run away. Yet james had grabbed hold of her hand just in time. Jessie turned around quite surprised. "Let's never get sepparated again Jessie" he smiled. Jessie still didn't speak. "besides, I er…" james blushed and stared at the ground. "I love you too." Jessie smiled and sat herself down next to him happily. "Are you serious? Or are you just telling me that so I wouldn't run?" James looked at her. "I am serious, I just wasn't sure if you…you know" jessie nodded "I know" James kissed her shyly on the cheek and got up. "how about we go look for shelter now huh?" Jessie nodded happily, noticing the rain was still falling. Yet just as jessie got up…**

The sun broke trough 


End file.
